Disapproval
by Hikari Ren
Summary: The Weasleys' discover Charlie and Harry. What does the family say? Slash. One shot. Please review. Sorry I suck at Summaries


**Summary:** Charlie and Harry caught out by Weasleys. How will they react?

-------------------------------------

"So," Mrs. Weasley said, standing over the two young men like an avenging angel, "why don't you tell me what happened from the start."

"Mum, you're scaring Harry." the red-head protested, cuddling the dark-haired man.

"The two of you scared me when I walked in to wake you up, only to find that you were already wide awake! And Harry was supposed to be staying with his muggle family! Whatever will Albus say?"

"The only reason I had to stay with them was for the protective wards while Voldemort was still alive." Harry said, ignoring the shudders from the Weasleys at the name if the deceased Dark Lord.

"Where else have you got to go? You don't even have anywhere else, do you?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked at the raven haired boy.

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley, I have Sirius' house that he left to me." Harry muttered, hurt by Mrs. Weasley's comment. Charlie wrapped a comforting arm around his boyfriend.

"Harry will always be welcome at my house in Romania." He growled, his voice hard with anger at his mother's comment. "Let's go, Harry." Charlie said, pulling Harry up as he stood.

"Where do you think you're going, young man?!" Mrs. Weasley demanded.

"Home." Charlie replied. Harry cautiously reached for Charlie's hand, not wanting Mrs. Weasley to start ranting again.

"Arthur! Why are you standing there doing nothing? Say something for Merlin's sake!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at her husband.

"Charlie," It was Mr. Weasley who spoke this time, "I am a little disappointed you didn't tell us but I trust you to make your own decisions."

"Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "How could you tell him that?!"

"Molly, he's 23. Stop coddling him and let him live his own life."

"How can he be... how can he like men?!"

"Don't be so prejudiced, Molly. You didn't react like this when Percy told us he was moving in with Oliver Wood.

"Really?" Harry asked, surprised that his former Quidditch captain fancied the workaholic Ministry employee.

"They've been together for a few years now." Charlie murmured. Charlie and Harry had been slowly edging towards the front door. Harry hadn't wanted to stay to be confronted by Ron.

"But what about Ginny?" the said red-head protested, "I thought you liked her."

"What gave you that idea?" Harry asked, bewildered.

"You were always really nice to her and she's liked you for ages." Ginny blush crept towards her hairline.

"So? I can be nice to someone without actually loving them. And her crush isn't my problem." Ginny who had been assembled along with her brothers and father, gave a strangled sob and ran from the room.

"Now look what you've done! Ron roared at his best friend. "You've made her cry!"

"Not my problem." Harry insisted, "I've never liked girls."

"You liked Cho." Ron countered.

"No I didn't. She was a whiny hosepipe who just wanted some attention. She had my pity, not my heart."

"What happened to you, mate? You never used to be this... cruel."

"I stopped hiding who I was, Ron. I even told you that the Sorting Hat nearly put me in Slytherin. I'm sick of you judging people the way you do. You're an ignorant fool and you need to grow up. You need to start seeing people, and not their houses." Harry turned and stormed out of the Burrow. Charlie paused.

"I hope you're happy with yourself, Ron. You just lost yourself a friend." Charlie growled before following his younger lover out of the door.

"Slytherin?" Mrs. Weasley gaped at the door which had slammed behind Charlie.

_**At Charlie's house in Romania**_

Charlie and Harry snuggled on the couch next to the fire.

"Charlie?"

"Hmm?" Charlie blinked up at his lover, coming out of his sleepy trance.

"Was Ron always such an ignorant prat?"

"Yeah. He always had closed-minded views similar to mum's. Ginny does too. Dad, Bill, Percy and the twins don't care, though. Percy's got Oliver. Bill was bi – until he met Fleur. The twins and Dad are both straight as far as I know, but they are really supportive. It was really hard to listen to Mum sit there during a meal and abuse anyone who didn't fit her image. I moved out a week after she started telling Bill that he wasn't allowed ti see his boyfriend at the time because it was freaky and wrong. Bill and I rented a flat in London after that. It was the summer after I finished Hogwarts."

"That must've been hard, listening to her telling you that."

"Yeah, it was. But she won't change. I'm sorry I snuck you in. You shouldn't have had to listen to her or anyone else screaming at you."

"I can think of one exception to that." Harry murmured, a small smile sneaking on to his lips.

"Oh?' Charlie replied, recognising Harry's mischief-making smile but not knowing what was coming.

"I don't think I'll mind you screaming my name when I'm doing wicked things to you." Harry smirked his sexy Slytherin smirk. "In fact, I'll be enjoying it immensely. " He captured Charlie's lips in a breath-taking kiss.

"I'd prefer to her you screaming my name when I'm doing wicked things to you." Charlie purred, breaking the kiss and flipping them on to the floor so he was on top.

"I can live with that." Harry murmured, as Charlie's hand crept up his shirt.

Harry spent the rest of the night screaming Charlie's name as he did wicked things to him.

**--**END**--**

**This is my first Harry Potter Fanfic published. A one shot like my Naruto one. I was looking through the archive for Charlie and Harry romance fics but there are only 2 pages so I wrote one of my own. Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Please review!!!**

3


End file.
